


Bliss and Stars

by Socratesandstartrek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Star Trek: AOS, spirk, vulcan film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socratesandstartrek/pseuds/Socratesandstartrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was a <em>little</em> creepy. Maybe a lot creepy, but most Vulcan stuff is creepy… But I think I’d like to watch the rest if I get to,” he lifted his head and kissed Spock’s jaw, “the whole time”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss and Stars

“C- Could you pause it, I need some water.” Jim pushed off Spock’s leg to stand up, nearly tripping in the darkness. Spock paused the video and laughed silently.

“I wonder what the crew would think about their _fearless captain_ not being able to watch-

“You shut your mouth.” Jim downed the rest of his glass. “Honestly _Mr. Spock_ I don’t know how you Vulcans pass that off as real cinema.” He moved to stand in front of the seated Spock, blocking the paused frame, and paused to look him over. He smiled for a moment, and then found his train of thought again.

“When you asked if I wanted to watch a movie with you, I thought ‘Oh that’ll be great, sounds perfect.’” Jim was getting snarky, but as usual Spock’s face was emotionless, if not slightly pleased, save for a raised eyebrow. “But this is just-”

“Honestly, Captain I thought that you would enjoy the fear induced by Vulcan ‘horror’ cinema. Emotions are more than somewhat foreign to my people, so we don’t create media for ourselves with it in mind. I’d never experienced it firsthand, but I have heard that humans among other species find our early subspace finding films quite…frightening.”

Jim’s jaw was set firmly, though his eyes still looked playful. “I’m not, I wasn’t _frightened…_ ” Spock raised his eyebrows apprehensively. “Don’t look at me in that tone of voice.” Jim was trying to stay angry but couldn’t help smiling. Spock had that effect on Jim, the kind of effect that dissolves any sort of argument into accidental flirting, as it had now.

After a few more moments of Captain Kirk pouting with arms folded, both men trying not to laugh, Jim sighed and sat down, at the opposite side of the couch. This was a very small couch, more like a loveseat. “Jim, you’re being childish,” Jim nodded, leaned over, and placed Spock’s arm around him.

“It was a _little_ creepy. Maybe a lot creepy, but most Vulcan stuff is creepy… But I think I’d like to watch the rest if I get to,” he lifted his head and kissed Spock’s jaw, “the whole time” He finished, whispering near a pointed ear. Spock stiffened, and turned to meet Jim’s stare, reaching gently to hold the back of the captain’s head to pull him closer. Jim breathed in sharply. _Yesss_ he mouthed.

Spock finally broke his stoic façade and smiled, loving the feeling of his fingers softly in Jim’s hair, and the warm feeling of the human, _his human?_ pressed to his side. He leaned in closer, their foreheads touching, warmly breathing each other in. Jim muttered something quietly like _“you’re such a tease, you know you-“_ but he didn’t get to finish his thought. Spock pressed his lips to Jim’s slightly open mouth, their lips locked hastily for a few moments. Spock pulled away blushing a light green. His eyes were shut, and he was almost certain he was no longer seated, floating somehow. He hadn’t experienced it before, but here, in the dark, starlit room, and wrapped in the warmth of Jim’s embrace, he was certain this was _bliss_.

“So Vulcans blush green, eh? _Cute_.” The tired voice brought Spock back to reality, which was just as elating as what he for a moment was imagining. Jim pressed an urgent second kiss onto the shy Vulcan’s lips, silencing whatever words Spock was trying to form into some sort of justification or logical explaination. Spock’s mind went pleasantly blank and he pressed his hands to Jim’s chest, grabbing at the golden yellow uniform to pull his captain on top of him. Jim complied eagerly and soon was straddling Spock on his knees, pushing him against the back of the much too small couch.

 “Captain... _captain_ …I…don’t not like…what’s happening…but, uh… _Jim…_ um…if you weren’t…uhh… _afraid…”_ Spock managed to breathe as Jim was slowly tracing down Spock’s neck with his lips; grazing the Vulcan’s skin with his teeth ever so gently. Jim was trying his damnedest to make Spock _moan_ , and was only encouraged by Spock whimpering out ‘ _Jim’._

He stopped at Spock’s collarbones to quickly meet the stuttering lips and stop whatever he was trying to say. Jim pushed his hand through Spock’s hair and pulled away to see the stunned commander. He laughed, pleased, and Spock opened his eyes, cheeks green again. “I was trying to say, that we could finish the film if you like.”

“Oh I’d love that.” Another short kiss on the lips. Jim leaned back biting his lips, their eyes locked, and pulled off his Starfleet command uniform top. “We’ll do that right now.” Jim started moving as if to stand up, but Spock grabbed his arm none too gently and pulled him back down onto his lap. Spock’s mouth was slightly open, curved into a sly smile.

He pushed his hips forward, positioning. “I’m afraid I’ll have to ignore that order, _Captain,”_ he said, wrapping his hands around Kirk’s waist, roughly pulling him down, and closer. Jim abided, pressing his hips down. “In fact, I don’t think I’m fit for duty at all.”

“Oh?” Jim feigned puzzlement he reached to Spock’s lower back to lift him, meeting the Vulcan's lips in a quick messy embrace, pulling off the Starfleet science officer uniform top and throwing it to the floor near the gold uniform top. Spock turned and fell back, now lying lengthwise on the small couch, pulling Jim to sit on top of him, knees around his waist. Their hands met, and fingers locked. “Yes. It would seem that I’m…” he pulled Jim down, their noses almost touching, “ _emotionally compromised.”_

“Oh you’re compromised alright.” Jim laughed and pressed his lips to Spock’s again. Spock once more, but not for the last time that night, experiencing bliss. 


End file.
